Exposure to cocaine has been shown to have profound effects on CNS-mediated behaviors. However, the anatomical changes that underlie these behaviors are not well understood. The objective of my research training is to examine the effects of both prenatal administration and adult usage of cocaine on the generation and migration of neurons located in the cortical subventricular zone (SVZ). This specialized area of the CNS is unique in that neurons from this region continue to develop throughout the lifespan of mammals. In order to analyze these developmental patterns, I will conduct a 3D morphometric analysis on migration patterns of neurons from the SVZ through the cortex (primarily through the rostral migratory stream). Using a "window-labeling " technique to mark neurons as they pass through stages of the cell cycle, I will also measure the cell cycle generation time of neurons in this region to determine if exposure to cocaine changes any of the cell cycle parameters.